Still Same With You
by LeeHaeNa
Summary: Ketika cinta yang kau tunggu datang untuk kedua kalinya, apakah yang akan kau lakukan? *summary gagal... ff perdana author..YEWOOK story! YAOI DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Stiil Same With You

Author : Lee Hae Na

Pairing : Yewook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, lil Angst maybe (?)

Warning : YAOI a.k.a. BoyXBoy, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, gaje/abal, ide pasaran, de el el

Disclaimer : semua cast milik mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME, tapi khusus untuk Kim Ryeowook milik saya :p

Summary : Ketika cinta yang kau tunggu datang untuk kedua kalinya, apakah yang akan kau lakukan? *summary gagal

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST KLIK BACK!

Huwaaa… akhirnya ff perdana author di publish juga, hehe. Sebelumnya mianhae readerdeul, author disini masih newbie, jadi jangan salahkan author kalo ceritanya ngawur dan gaje banget. Oke, langsung di baca saja ya..

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 1

.

©Present

.

Pagi ini kota Seoul terlihat sangat cerah, matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya setelah semalam bulan berhasil menjalankan tugasnya. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan hari kemarin, semua terlihat terkecuali sesosok namja mungil yang kini tengah berdiri di samping tembok pagar rumahnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan namja yang manisnya melebihi yeoja ini, tapi bisa dilihat dari gayanya tampak ia sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu, yang entah apa itu, author juga tidak tahu #plak #abaikan

KRIETTT

Terdengar suara pagar terbuka dari arah samping rumahnya, secara tidak sadar namja yang sedari tadi bersembunyi mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya

Dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki tampan keluar dari rumah itu

"Umma, kalau begitu aku berangkat ya" kata lelaki tampan itu seraya membungkukkan badannya

"ne, hati-hati chagi" balas seorang yeoja paruh baya yang diyakini sebagai umma dari lelaki tampan tadi

"Kau tidak berubah, dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap tampan" gumam namja yang sedari tadi bersembunyi. Ternyata namja mungil itu sedari tadi sedang mengintip namja di sebelah rumahnya. kkkkk

PUKK

Seseorang menepuk pundak namja manis itu

"Heyo, kau sedang apa Wookie?"

"e-eh? Hyung kau membuatku kaget" jawab namja yang dipanggil Wookie itu sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Ia pun menghela nafas

'Hampir saja ketahuan' batin Wookie. Bahaya kalau sampai ketahuan, untung saja lelaki yang sedari tadi diintipnya itu sudah pergi. Bagaimana kalau tidak? Mau di taruh kemana mukanya ini, bisa-bisa ia hanya digoda seharian sama hyung-nya yang satu ini karena ketahuan mengintip namja yang ada di sebelah rumah. Huh

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tumben sekali bangun pagi-pagi" tanya Wookie berusaha tenang

"Yak! Ini semua ini salahmu pabo, bagaimana bisa kau lupa membawa bekalmu eoh? Aku jadi dibangunkan oleh umma untuk mengantarkan bekalmu ke sekolah" namja yang dipanggil hyung itu memukul pelan kepala adiknya dengan bekal yang di bawa dari dalam rumah.

Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya cengengesan tidak jelas. Ia baru ingat, karena terburu-buru tadi ia jadi lupa membawa bekalnya. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun wajah tampan sang pujaan hati yang telah mengisi hari-harinya menjadi indah*lebai thorr* meskipun sebenarnya ia bisa melihatnya setiap hari di sekolah karena mereka berada di sekolah yang sama

"untung saja kau belum berangkat, jadi aku tidak perlu pergi ke sekolahmu itu hanya untuk membawa bekal. Kulit-kulitku yang mulus ini bisa saja lecet" kata Heechul sambil memegang kulit mulusnya itu

Wookie atau yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook sweetdrop melihat kelakuan hyungnya. Ia tak habis pikir sebenarnya hyungnya yang satu ini namja atau bukan sih? Apakah hyungnya ini yeoja jadi-jadian? Ck!

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat ya Hyung, terima kasih atas bekalnya" kata Ryeowook yang merebut bekalnya dari tangan hyungnya dan tidak lupa mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi hyungnya.

"YAH!" teriak Heechul

Ryeowook tertawa ringan, ia pun langsung kabur sebelum ia di lempar oleh hyungnya yang galak itu. Hyung nya yang satu ini wajahnya saja yang cantik tapi kelakuannya ckck super duper galak

Dan seperti biasa Ryeowook selalu berjalan ke sekolah karena jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya terbilang dekat. Ia tentu tidak mau menghamburkan-hamburkan uang dengan naik bus ke sekolah bukan? Lagipula sang pujaan hatinya itu juga berjalan ke sekolah. Ia tentu sangat senang karena bisa melihatnya dari jarak dekat, walaupun namja itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya *poor wookie

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil terlihat sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia meletakkan kedua sikunya di meja dan menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan soal matematika di depan kelas. Gilakah dia? Entahlah

"Wookie, kau sedang apa? kau sudah gila ya?" terdengar panggilan dari samping namja yang dipanggil Wookie itu

Sedangkan Ryeowook terus memasang senyum gajenya itu dan menatap teman sebangkunya.

"Wae?" ujar Ryeowook singkat

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? Kau membuatku merinding. Apa kau sakit?" tanya teman sebangkunya itu beruntun sambil berusaha meletakkan tangan mungilnya ke dahi sahabatnya itu namun di tepis pelan oleh Ryeowook

"Ani, aku tidak sakit kok, Jongwoon hyung" jawab Ryeowook enteng

"Lalu kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Jongwoon heran mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

Tentu saja ia heran, kan tidak wajar seseorang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap soal matematika yang notabene merupakan pelajaran yang membuat sakit kepala.

Ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis menatap Jongwoon. Tak sadarkah Ryeowook, bahwa ia telah membuat jantung namja di sampingnya itu berdetak lebih cepat. Buru-buru Jongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sonsae yang sedang menjelaskan, sesekali ia mengelus dadanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bekerja lebih dari normal.

Dan Ryeowook, entah ia terlalu polos, ia tidak bisa mengartikan perubahan tingkah laku teman sebangkunya itu. Ia pun terus melanjutkan 'acara' nya tadi yaitu senyum-senyum gaje yang sempat tertunda -_-'

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ryeowook sampai ia terus tersenyum gaje hingga berakhirnya pelajaran matematika dan juga pertanda bahwa waktu istirahat telah tiba. Untung saja ia duduk paling belakang sehingga ia tidak mungkin di lihat oleh sonsaenya itu. Sepertinya namja yang satu ini memang benar-benar sudah gila.

"Wookie, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Jongwoon memecah keheningan karena kini hanya mereka berdua yang tinggal di kelas, sedangkan murid lain telah keluar dari tadi. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahan dengan pelajaran yang memusingkan tadi

"Ani, aku membawa bekal, aku akan memakannya disini" jawab Ryeowook

Dan Jongwoon hanya ber'oh'ria, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke kantin untuk memberi makan kepada cacing-cacing yang sedari tadi berkonser di dalam perutnya

Setelah memastikan kelas kosong Ryeowook pun mengambil bekal dari dalam tasnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sebenarnya ia tadi berbohong yang mengatakan bahwa akan memakan bekalnya di kelas, buktinya kini Ryeowook berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju ke tempat duduk yang ada di samping lapangan basket.

Bertanya-tanya kenapa Ryeowook makan disana? Yap, tentu saja untuk melihat sang pujaan hatinya yang kini tengah bermain basket di lapangan sana.

Ryeowook seperti terpesona dengan aura yang terpancar dari namja itu. Lihat saja keringat yang membanjiri wajah tampannya menambah kesan err.. sexy di mata siapa pun yang melihatnya *hoekk *author muntah-muntah #abaikan. Tak heran banyak yeoja bahkan namja yang berstatus sebagai uke yang mendekatinya namun sayang sikap dingin namja itu sangat sulit ditaklukkan

Sementara Ryeowook sibuk mengamati setiap lekuk wajah sang pujaan hati, di tempat lain…

"loh? Wookie kemana? Katanya makan di kelas?" tanya seorang namja berkepala besar entah kepada siapa

"padahal aku kan mau makan bersama" namja kepala besar yang bernama Jongwoon itu pun menatap nanar makanan yang tadi di belinya

Dengan wajah tertekuk ia pun keluar dari kelas itu karena masih tidak ada seorang pun disana. Ia kemudian berjalan tak tentu arah

Dan matanya yang sipit itu kemudian menyipit lagi untuk memastikan sosok yang ia kenal tengah duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan. Seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah (?) melihat Wookie'nya' kini tengah asyik melahap makanannya.

Ia pun bermaksud untuk bergabung untuk makan bersama namun di urungkannya niat itu ketika ia melihat wajah Ryeowook berbinar menyoraki *bahasa apaan nih?* salah seorang namja yang berhasil melakukan shooting dari jarak jauh. Dan Jongwoon tahu siapa namja beruntung itu

'jadi memang benar ya?' tanya Jongwoon dalam hati, ia tersenyum miris. Jongwoon terlalu cemburu kepada namja itu. Dan akhirnya ia pun kembali ke kelasnya dan memakan makanannya sendirian *poor Jongwoon

.

.

.

TEETTT TEETTT

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi, terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu, bersyukur karena hari yang melelahkan ini akhirnya berakhir juga. Semua murid pun beranjak keluar kelas. Dan lagi-lagi, di kelas itu tinggallah sepasang manusia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jongwoon dan juga Ryeowook *lebai akut kkkk*

"Wookie-ah, apa kau ingin langsung pulang?" tanya Jongwoon

"mm..tidak juga. Ada apa hyung?"

"i-itu, tugas kita" kata Jongwoon memberi penekanan pada kata 'kita'

"oh, yang itu" jawab Ryeowook singkat. "Memangnya kenapa hyung?" lanjutnya

"Aku mau mencari bahan untuk tugas kita di toko buku terdekat di sekitar sini, apa kau mau ikut Wookie?"

Jongwoon oh Jongwoon, bilang saja kau ingin mengajak namja manis di sampingmu ini jalan-jalan atau bahasa gaulnya nge-date #hehe, pakai alasan mencari tugas segala

"…"

Ryeowook tampaknya sedang berpikir keras. Jika ia menerima ajakan itu, berarti ia tidak bisa melihat pujaan hatinya berlatih basket hari ini

"kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa" kata Jongwoon datar

"Ani, aku mau kok hyung" jawab Ryeowook mantap sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Jongwoon pun membalas tersenyum

'Sekali saja tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula aku masih bisa melihatnya besok' batin Ryeowook

"Kajja" Jongwoon pun menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook yang sebenarnya tidak lebih mungil dari tangannya sendiri

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke parkiran, dimana Jongwoon memarkir motornya. Dan sadar atau tidak kini tangan mereka berdua bertautan, dan sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari keduanya karena lelucon yang Jongwoon buat. Sekilas mereka berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi jadi tidak ada yang melihat mereka

Dan ketika mereka berdua melintasi lapangan basket yang terdapat di sebelahnya, Ryeowook tampak menoleh ke sana, ia tampak seperti mencari-cari seseorang. Tapi, hanya kekecewaan yang ia dapat, ia tidak mendapati apa yang dicarinya disana 'Apakah hari ini ia tidak latihan?' begitulah kira-kira pikiran Ryeowook

"Kau sedang melihat apa Wooke?" tanya Jongwoon setelah melihat gelagat aneh dari namja di sampingnya ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu persis apa yang sedang dicari Ryeowook

"eh? a-ani" jawab Ryeowook tergagap.

Dan demi dewa fortuna yang sedang tidak berpihak pada Ryeowook, kini namja dicarinya itu tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Namun Ryeowook yang sedari tadi, menoleh kearah lapangan tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hei, Siwon-ah, kau tidak latihan ya?" tanya Jongwoon dengan nada santai

DEG

Ryeowook yang merasa namja pujaan hatinya *sumpah author capek nulis kata 'namja pujaan hati'* di sebut-sebut, ia pun menoleh ke depan dan…

BLUSH

Wajahnya kini memerah, melihat namja itu berada sangat dekat di depannya. Ia kemudian menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan

"Ah, aku baru mau latihan" jawab seseorang yang dipanggil Siwon sambil nyengir gaje

"eh, dia siapa Jongwoon? Namjachingu-mu ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?" lanjut Siwon sambil melirik Ryeowook yang ada di samping Jongwoon, dan jangan lupa tangan mereka yang sedari tadi bertautan mesra, eciee suit suit #plakk #abaikan

Eh, jangan salah, di sekolah ini, SM High School, hubungan antara sesama jenis itu sudah di anggap biasa. Apalagi jika sekolah ini dipenuhi namja-namja manis dan cantik, yang tugasnya adalah sebagai uke dan yah…salah satunya adalah Kim Ryeowook

"A-ani, kami hanya berteman" kata Jongwoon tersenyum pasrah sambil melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Ryeowook, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjadikan namja mungil di sampingnya ini namjachingunya. Namun apa daya, Wookie'nya' menyukai namja lain

"Apa kau tidak mengenalnya Siwon-ah? Kupikir kalian saling mengenal, kalian kan bertetangga" lanjut Jongwoon. Dan sukses membuat dahi Siwon berkerut. Ia merasa asing dengan namja didepannya ini. Ia hanya bisa cengengesan gaje, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Yah, Jongwoon memang tahu kalau Ryeowook dan Siwon itu bertetangga. Kalau kalian tidak tahu mereka berdua itu (Jongwoon dan Ryeowook) adalah sahabat sejak masuk SM High School. Jongwoon tentu pernah pergi ke rumah Ryeowook sesekali

Dan kalian menanyakan apa yang sedang uri Ryeowookie lakukan? Ia kini semakin menunduk, sepertinya tanah sekarang lebih menarik daripada namja yang ada di depannya

Ryeowook merasa ada rasa sakit meliputi hatinya. Hei, bayangkan saja! Namja yang ada didepanmu ini tidak mengenalmu padahal mereka kan bertetangga. Sebenarnya wajar sih, membayangkan sifat Siwon yang sedingin es batu. Dan ia hanya keluar rumah saja bila ke sekolah dan berlatih basket tentunya

Jongwoon merasa bersalah telah menanyakan pertanyaan tadi kepada Siwon, tak ingin berlama-lama, ia pun segera pamit, "Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya Siwon-ah" kata Jongwoon memecah keheningan setelah mereka bertiga hanya diam saja. Ia tersenyum melirik Wookie yang menunduk pasrah

"Ne" jawab Siwon singkat sambil tersenyum kikuk

Jongwoon pun menarik tangan Wookie lembut, menuju parkiran. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Namun setelah melihat raut wajah Wookie yang tak begitu bersahabat, Jongwoon mengurungkan niatnya bermain diam-diaman (?) dengan Wookie. Seperti ada yang salah dengan namja itu

"Gwenchana?" tanya Jongwoon setelah mereka sampai di tempat parkir

"ne" jawab Ryeowook lirih

Jongwoon menghela nafas, "Kau sakit? Biar kuantar kau ke rumahmu" tawar Jongwoon lembut

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hyung" ujar Ryeowook sambil berusaha tersenyum

"mianhae" kata Jongwoon terdengar sangat lirih, bahkan Ryeowook mungkin tidak dapat mendengarnya

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, hyung" kata Wookie sambil tersenyum manis menatap Jongwoon

Jongwoon pun tersenyum membuat kedua matanya kini menyipit. Ia mengacak pelan surai kecoklatan milik Ryeowook

Lihatlah Ryeowook! Bahkan namja didepanmu kini lebih tampan dari pujaan hatimu itu. Tak bisakah kau membuka matamu? Dia lebih memahamimu bahkan menyukai ah..ani.. mencintaimu. Huh paboya Kim Ryeowook!

"naiklah" Jongwoon menyuruh Ryeowook untuk naik di atas motornya

"hmm..ne"

"pegangan yang erat ne?" tanya Jongwoon yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Ryeowook yang tentu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Jongwoon

Motor milik jongwoon itu pun melaju dalam kecepatan normal, jangan berharap Jongwoon akan mempercepat laju motornya karena itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia tentu tidak ingin namja di belakangnya ini ketakutan.

Dan kini sadar atau tidak kini tangan mungil Ryeowook tengah melingkar manis di pinggang Jongwoon dan kepalanya bersandar di punggung Jongwoon. 'Hangat' gumam Ryeowook yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jongwoon.

Jongwoon hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Matahari perlahan mulai turun dari tahtanya. Langit senja kini menghiasi kota Seoul. Setelah sibuk membeli bahan yg dibutuhkan untuk tugas mereka. Mereka (Jongwoon dan Ryeowook) pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di taman kota. Dan kini tinggallah (?) sepasang manusia yg sdg duduk di bangku taman itu.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara cekikikan anak-anak yg sedang bermain di taman itu. Dan sesekali hembusan angin sore menerpa wajah mereka

"Apa kau lelah?" Jongwoon memulai pembicaraan

"sedikit"

"hmm...baiklah" Jongwoon mulai beranjak dr tmpat duduknya "tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali" lanjut Jongwoon

Sebelum Ryeowook menjawab, Jongwoon sudah terlebih dahulu hilang dari pandangannya. Ryeowook hanya menatapnya bingung

Selang beberapa menit, Jongwoon pun akhirnya kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman di tangannya

"ini" kata Jongwoon sembari memberikan salah satu minuman kaleng di tangannya

"gomawo hyung" Ryeowook membalas dengan senyum manisnya

Dan lagi-lagi Ryeowook berhasil membuat Jongwoon untuk kembali menenangkan detak jantungnya yg selalu tak karuan bila melihat senyum itu.

Hening kembali.

Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam menikmati minuman masing-masing dan menatap ke depan, ke arah anak-anak yg sedang bermain.

Ryeowook, ia benci dgn keadaan seperti ini. Padahal biasanya, mereka sangat akrab, dimulai dari saling berbincang hal yang tidak penting, saling melempar (?) lelucon bahkan saling mengejek. Dan sekarang mereka bahkan terlihat seperti orang yg saling tidak mengenal, sangat canggung.

Ryeowook pun bermaksud memulai pembicaraan, namun...

"Wookie-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" kata Jongwoon memecah kesunyian namun pandangannya tetap mengarah ke depan

"nde?"

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur"

DEG

Entah kenapa jantung Ryeowook kini berpacu lebih cepat. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia menapat lekat namja bersurai hitam yang ada di sampingnya.

"kenapa diam?" Jongwoon menoleh. Dan seketika Ryeowook seperti tersihir, dengan mata berbinar dan mulut sedikit terbuka ia bisa melihat jelas wajah tampan Jongwoon dari jarak dekat dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yg bergoyang diterpa angin.

'tampan' batin Ryeowook

Mata mereka pun bertemu, lama mereka berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jongwoon berkedip, dan itu sukses membuat Ryeowook makin jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongwoon #cielah bahasanya

"Wookie-ah, gwenchana?" suara Jongwoon membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook

"e-eh..n-ne" buru-buru Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya. Semburat merah kembali menjalar di sekitar pipi namja manis ini. Ryeowook sangat malu saat ini, 'paboya Kim Ryeowook, Jongwoon pasti mengira kau aneh' rutuk Ryeowook dalam hati. Ia pun memukul mukul kepalanya sendiri

"kau ini sangat lucu Wookie, lihat pipimu itu…seperti anak kecil saja " Jongwoon tertawa sambil mengacak surai milik Ryeowook

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, tak terima dikatai anak kecil tapi entah mengapa ia sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan Jongwoon. Hei ada apa denganmu Kim Ryeowook?

"mm..Hyung, tadi kau ingin bertanya a-apa?"

"eh? itu tdk terlalu penting" kata Jongwoon datar. Ia pun menarik tangannya dari surai kecoklatan milik Wookie

Wajah Ryeowook sekarang tertekuk, ada terbesit perasaan sedih yg melingkupi hatinya. Dan ia tidak tahu mengapa

Jongwoon pun tersadar akan perubahan raut wajah namja di sampingnya ini, "Kim Ryeowook, sebenarnya yg ingin kutanyakan padamu dari tadi adalah..." Jongwoon menggantung kalimatnya dan sontak membuat Ryeowook menoleh padanya

"Wookie… apa...

a-apakah…

kau…

**TBC**

Annyeong...

Bagaimana ceritanya? Gajekah? *reader : sangaat thor* hahaha #ketawa nista *author sarap*

Author di sini masih newbie jd maklum saja kalo banyak kesalahan

Ada yg penasaran sama kelanjutannya? *reader : gak ada*

Bagi yang terlanjur baca ff gaje ini, author sangat berharap review dari kalian, entah itu saran ataupun kritik. Semua diterima dengan senang hati, ga usah malu-malu, author ga makan manusia kok #plak #abaikan yg terakhir itu

At least adakah yg bersedia review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Still Same With You

Author : Lee Hae Na

Pairing : Yewook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, lil Angst maybe (?)

Warning : YAOI a.k.a. BoyXBoy, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, gaje/abal, ide pasaran, de el el

Disclaimer : semua cast milik mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME, tapi khusus untuk Kim Ryeowook milik saya :p

Summary : Ketika cinta yang kau tunggu datang untuk kedua kalinya, apakah yang akan kau lakukan? *summary gagal

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST KLIK BACK!

.

huwaaaa. ga nyangka ada review cerita ini T_T #nangis sesegukan *lebai. Ini author bawa chap dua, mungkin agak sedikit pendek dan gaje hehe ._.v Oke, langsung di baca saja ya..

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Sebelumnya…

"mm..Hyung, tadi kau ingin bertanya a-apa?"

"eh? itu tdk terlalu penting" kata Jongwoon datar. Ia pun menarik tangannya dari surai kecoklatan milik Wookie

Wajah Ryeowook sekarang tertekuk, ada terbesit perasaan sedih yg melingkupi hatinya. Dan ia tidak tahu mengapa

Jongwoon pun tersadar akan perubahan raut wajah namja di sampingnya ini, "Kim Ryeowook, sebenarnya yg ingin kutanyakan padamu dari tadi adalah..." Jongwoon menggantung kalimatnya dan sontak membuat Ryeowook menoleh padanya

"Wookie… apa...

a-apakah

kau…"

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

a-pakah…

kau…"

Shinee is back… Shinee is back…

Shinee is back… back.. back… back… back

Terdengar suara hp Ryeowook berbunyi, tanpa basa-basi lagi ia segera mengangkatnya

"Yeobseyo"

"_Yak! Dongsaeng pabo! Kau ada dimana heoh? Ini sudah hampir malam, kenapa kau belum pulang?_" seseorang berteriak dari ujung sana, membuat Ryeowook harus menjauhkan hp miliknya dari telinganya untuk menghindari ketulian kkkk~

"Hyuuungggg, kau ingin membuatku tuli? Tidak usah berteriak begitu kenapa sih?" Tak mau kalah dengan hyungnya Ryeowook pun berteriak dengan kerasnya

"_Yah! Kau sudah berani membentakku, hah? Kau dimana? Cepat Pulang!_"

"Hehe, mianhae hyung"

"_Cepat pulang atau koleksi boneka jerapahmu kubuang semua_"

"ANDWAEE"

TUTT TUTT TUTT

"ada apa Wookie?" tanya Jongwoon cemas

"kita harus cepat pulang hyung. Aku tidak mau koleksi boneka jerapahku semua dibuang"

"haha, biar kutebak, pasti yang menelpon tadi hyungmu yang galak itu kan?" Jongwoon tertawa sambil memegang perutnya

"yak, hyung itu sama sekali tidak lucu" kata Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi, bukannya terlihat seperti orang marah malah Ryeowook kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Jongwoon

'kyeopta' batin Jongwoon. Ia harus bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri agar tidak tergoda untuk 'memakan' namja yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"hyung, ayo kita pulang" masih dengan sikap ngambeknya

"ne, kajja"

Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke arah parkiran, dan tak ada lagi suasana canggung melingkupi mereka. Yah, mereka sudah kembali seperti semula, berbicara dan tertawa layaknya sahabat

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menyapa. Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, tampaklah seorang namja mungil lengkap dgn seragam sekolahnya yg kini sibuk memperhatikan tetangga yg ada di samping rumahnya sambil bersembunyi tentunya.

Sebenarnya apa yg dilakukan namja ini? Apakah tidak ada kegiatan lain yg lebih menarik di bandingkan mengintip Siwon-mu eoh? *asalkan jgn mengintipnya mandi kekeke *taboked

Yup, dia adalah Kim Ryeowook, siapa lagi?  
.

Ryeowook POV

Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ada yg berbeda kali ini, pasalnya aku telah berdiri lebih dari 10 menit di tempat persembunyianku tapi aku sama sekali belum melihat batang hidungnya, padahal kalau jam segini pasti dia sudah keluar. Kau tau kan siapa yang kumaksud? Tentu saja Siwon hyung'ku'

'Apakah ia sudah lebih dulu ke sekolah? Tapi kenapa harus terburu-buru? Atau mungkin ia terlambat bangun? Ah, itu tidak mungkin.' Segera ku tepis pemikiran burukku itu dan tetap menunggunya

Lama aku menunggu akhirnya aku baru tersadar sesuatu. Segera aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, dan memutuskan untuk ke sekolah tanpa menunggunya

Aku baru sadar bahwa pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah fisika. Jika terlambat sedikit saja Jung Sonsaengnim pasti akan menjadikanku ikan kering karena dijemur di tengah lapangan

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, aku merasa mendengar suara seseorang melangkah mendekat padaku, atau mungkin perasaanku saja? Entahlah

"Kim Ryeowook?"

.

DEGH

.

Suara itu, aku sangat mengenalnya, suara itu seperti…

Tak ingin mati penasaran, aku pun menoleh ke asal suara dan

DEGH

Demi kaus kakinya Eunhyuk yang bau, seseorang yang tadi memanggilku itu adalah…SIWON hyung?

Tapi, darimana ia tahu namaku? Dan sejak kapan ia berada disitu?

"Si-siwon h-hyung?" tanyaku

Tuhan,lihatlah! dia kini tepat berada di hadapanku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku benar-benar gugup

"ah, ternyata kau benar tetanggaku, hehe… Maaf ya Wookie, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya" kata Siwon hyung sambil cengengesan tidak jelas

'Dia tadi memanggilku apa? Wookie? Dari mana ia tahu nama kecilku?' tanyaku dalam hati

Kini aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas. Aisshh..pasti pipiku merona lagi, tanpa melihat cermin pun aku tahu itu akan terjadi bila berhadapan dengan namja ini

"Wookie, apa kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"eh, a-ani. Aku tidak apa-apa" kataku sambil menundukkan wajahku

Aisshh..pabo, ini semua karena kau. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku sangat malu

"ternyata benar kata Jongwoon, kau benar-benar namja yang sangat manis"

'eh, Jongwoon hyung? Sangat manis?' gumamku. Aku merasakan tangan Siwon hyung menepuk pundakku, dan aku pun menatap wajahnya

OMO, Siwon hyung tersenyum padaku. Lihatlah senyumnya sungguh menawan, lesung pipinya sungguh menggiurkan (?) minta dicium. Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bisa sedekat ini dengan Siwon hyung. Huwaa…kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan benar-benar gila.

"Wookie, gwenchanayo?" tanya Siwon

Aku pun mengangguk, aku merasa tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, lidahku terasa kelu

"Aigoo, sekarang sudah jam 7.05. Ayo, cepat Wookie, kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah kan?"

"hmm…"

"kajja" kata Siwon hyung sambil tangannya merangkul pundakku

DEGH

'huwaaa…Tuhan, hari ini kau sungguh baik' teriakku dalam hati. Sepertinya pagi ini, jantungku harus banyak berolahraga kkkk~

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bisa tercium aroma maskulin yang terpancar dari tubuh atletisnya, sungguh memabukkan

.

Kami pun berjalan ke sekolah bersama dan sepanjang jalan kami mengobrol bersama, ternyata image dinginnya itu sama sekali tidak benar. Buktinya, ia sangat mudah tersenyum dan tertawa karena melihat tingkah laku ku yang katanya menggemaskan

Kami pun mengobrol banyak hal. Dan saat itulah aku tahu bahwa ternyata Jongwoon dan Siwon hyung adalah sahabat sejak SMP. Pantas saja Siwon hyung tahu namaku.

Tapi, kenapa Jongwoon hyung tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku? Entahlah

Mungkin ia lupa, toh aku memang tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya. Yang jelas aku harus segera memberitahunya hal yang terjadi pagi ini, ia harus menjadi orang pertama yang tahu.

"hmm…Wookie, kita sudah sampai. Aku kelas dulu ya" kata Siwon hyung pamit. Hah, sepertinya aku kesibukan melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau aku sudah di lingkungan sekolah

"ne" jawabku singkat

Aku masih tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi padaku, ini seperti mimpi! Aku mencoba mencubit lenganku sendiri dan…ouch sakit. Ini berarti, kejadian barusan adalah kenyataan. Aku sungguh bahagiaaa~

"oh ya Wookie.." kulihat Siwon hyung berbalik dan menghadapku.

"bagaimana kalau setiap hari kita ke sekolah bersama? Aku bosan jalan sendiri"

'MWO?' Teriakku dalam hati

Aku pun mengangguk malu-malu. 'Hah, ini adalah hari yang patut dirayakan' pikirku

Ryeowook POV End

.

Normal POV

Siwon dan Ryeowook pun segera pamit dan menuju kelas masing-masing. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada sesosok manusia dengan wajah stoic-nya dan kulitnya yang seputih salju memperhatikan kejadian ini dari jauh. Walaupun ia tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yg mereka katakan, namun ia tahu persis bahwa hubungan keduanya dekat. Seseorang itu terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu serta mengepalkan tangannya

.

.

Kembali ke Ryeowook…

Ryeowook segera berlari menuju ke lokernya, pasalnya jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.15, berarti sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Dan jarak antara loker dan kelasnya itu jauh. Jadi, ia harus segera bergegas

TETT TETT TETT

Dan seperti panjang umur, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Tampak semua siswa SM Senior High School, berbondong-bondong menuju kelas masing-masing. Ryeowook pun segera mempercepat langkahnya

Setibanya, di depan kelas. Ia menghela nafas lega, ternyata Jung Sonsaengnim belum datang. Ryeowook segera duduk di samping Jongwoon

"tumben terlambat" kata Jongwoon datar

Ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum sangat manis. Ia ingin sekali menceritakan hal yang terjadi padanya pagi ini, tapi sepertinya niat itu harus diurungkannya, melihat gurunya yang galak itu telah memasuki kelas, yah.. Jung sonsae telah datang

.

*skip time*

.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Wookie?" tanya Jongwoon sambil sesekali mencomot bekal yang dibawa Ryeowook

Yah..mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah, Ryeowook mengajak Jongwoon dengan alasan untuk makan bersama. Namun tujuan utamanya yang sebenarnya adalah apalagi kalau bukan untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi, hah

"a-anu…

hmm.. aku..

aduh, bagaimana ini, aku malu sekali" kata Ryeowook gugup sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Jongwoon hanya menatapnya bingung, 'aneh' batin Jongwoon

"kau sebenarnya ingin membicarakan apa, Wookie?" tanya Jongwoon yang entah ke berapa kalinya

"aa-a..tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu hyung, apakah benar hyung dan Siwon hyung itu teman sejak SMP?"

Jongwoon tersentak dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan. Ia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook, 'darimana dia tahu?' pikirnya

"ne, memangnya kenapa Wookie?" kata Jongwoon berusaha tenang. Walaupun hatinya merasa ada yang tidak beres

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku sejak awal hyung?" bukannya menjawab Ryeowook malah bertanya kembali pada Jongwoon

"eh"

"jadi begini hyung, tadi pagi itu aku dan Siwon hyung berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Kau tahu hyung, Siwon hyung ternyata orang yang sangat baik, dia tidak dingin seperti kebanyakan orang menilainya. Dia sangat baik, lembut, ramah, tampan dan hangat (?). Dia juga bilang aku namja yang sangat manis" Ryeowook terlihat menghela nafas bahagia sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya

"dan aku menyukainya, sangat menyukai Siwon hyung"

JDLERR

Seperti ada petir di siang bolong yang tepat menyambar hati seorang Kim Jongwoon. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia tidak menyangka, namja mungil di sampingnya ini ingin membicarakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar selama ini

Walaupun Jongwoon tahu persis perasaan Ryeowook terhadap namja bernama Siwon itu. Tapi, sangat sakit bila mendengar pengakuan Ryeowook secara langsung

Jongwoon sudah tidak tahan, ia merasakan matanya kini memanas, butiran kristal kini siap jatuh kapanpun. Ia berdiri dan berbalik untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Ryeowook

"Wookie, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet dulu" pamit Jongwoon, ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di atap sekolah. Suaranya terdengar sedikit parau dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook entah kepada siapa

"Padahal aku kan belum selesai bercerita" lanjut Ryeowook. Ia menghela nafas dan mulai memakan bekal makanan sambil menunggu Jongwoon kembali dari toilet

.

.

Jongwoon's side

Jongwoon berlari tak tentu arah, tak peduli tatapan aneh dari murid-murid yang menatapnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin ke toilet. Ia hanya tidak ingin Ryeowook melihatnya menangis. Yah, ia tidak ingin Ryeowook tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ia takut Ryeowook akan menjauhinya bila ia tahu

Dan kini sampailah ia di bukit di belakang sekolah. Tempat ini cukup sepi, sangat cocok untuk Jongwoon menumpahkan segala kesedihannya sendirian di sini. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah pohon maple, kemudian duduk dan bersandar pada pohon itu

"Wookie…" kata Jongwoon yang terdengar sangat lirih

"K-kenapa…?"

TES

Runtuh sudah pertahanan seorang Kim Jongwoon. Ia menangis dalam diam, tak ada terdengar suara isakan. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dari pipi chubby-nya

"Pabbo…Pabboya Kim Jongwoon" rutuknya

Biarkan seperti ini. Biarkan ia menangisi kebodohannya karena telah mencintai seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Tapi, apakah salah mencintai jika ia seseorang?

"Bodoh…aku benar-benar bodoh" Jongwoon terus merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali memukul kepalanya

Ia menatap danau yang ada di depannya

Tenang.

Ia merasa sedikit tenang, walaupun air matanya tetap mengalir

"Ya, kau memang benar-benar bodoh!" tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di samping Jongwoon

Jongwoon pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang namja cantik tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia pun segera menghapus air matanya

"kau siapa?" tanya Jongwoon dingin

"Dasar namja lemah!"

Jongwoon menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Dasar pengecut!" Namja cantik itu terus-menerus memaki namja yang bernama Jongwoon tanpa menatapnya. Ia hanya menatap danau yang ada di depannya

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengataiku, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini" kata Jongwoon sinis

Namja cantik itu berbalik menatap Jongwoon dan tersenyum sangat manis

"Kau..Kim Jongwoon kan?" tanya namja itu sambil menunjuk Jongwoon

"Namja yang merupakan ketua klub music yang bahkan menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, tapi sayang…cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, hahaha" namja cantik itu tertawa seakan itu merupakan hal yang lucu

Jongwoon terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan siap memukul namja yang ada di hadapannya ini

"Aku bisa membantumu" lanjut namja itu. Jongwoon mengernyit heran

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkannya"

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong readerdeul...

Bagaimana ceritanya semakin gaje kan?

Author minta maaf untuk banyaknya typo(s) yg bertebaran, maklum author malas baca ulang cerita ini

Dan terima kasih yang sudah mau review cerita ini dan kasih saran ke author... author benar-benar berterima kasih *peluk reader satu-satu

tapi author juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu *bow

Mungkin chap depan akan sedikit telat publishnya, karena ada sesuatu...haha  
tapi, akan author usahakan untuk cepat kok ^^

So, adakah yang bersedia untuk review?


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Still Same With You

Author : Lee Hae Na

Pairing : Yewook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt, lil Angst maybe (?)

Warning : YAOI a.k.a. BoyXBoy, OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, gaje/abal, ide pasaran, de el el

Disclaimer : semua cast milik mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME, tapi khusus untuk Kim Ryeowook milik saya :p

Summary : Ketika cinta yang kau tunggu datang untuk kedua kalinya, apakah yang akan kau lakukan? *summary gagal

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST KLIK BACK!

.

A/N : Mianhae…. Jeongmal mianhae. Sy benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan update ff ini. Sy tahu kalian pasti kecewa. Tapi akhir2 ini sy benar-benar sibuk *alah bilang aja malas* dan belum sempat update ff ini. Yasudahlah daripada banyak bacot mending langsung saja…cekidot

.

.

DON'T COPAS!

.

Sebelumnya…

"_Kau..Kim Jongwoon kan?" tanya namja itu sambil menunjuk Jongwoon_

"_Namja yang merupakan ketua klub music yang bahkan menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, tapi sayang…cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, hahaha" namja cantik itu tertawa seakan itu merupakan hal yang lucu_

_Jongwoon terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan siap memukul namja yang ada di hadapannya ini_

"_Aku bisa membantumu" lanjut namja itu. Jongwoon mengernyit heran_

"_Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkannya"_

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"kau gila! Pergilah, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" teriak Jongwoon

Namja cantik itu tertawa, "ya, aku memang gila"

Jongwoon sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia pun berdiri dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya

"kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuanku Tuan Kim?" tanya namja itu sekali lagi

"Tidak. Aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan caraku sendiri. Kalaupun tidak, aku cukup bahagia melihatnya tersenyum walaupun itu bukan untukku" kata Jongwoon lalu berangsur pergi dari tempat itu

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Jepang**

Sang mentari mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Di sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi, terlihat banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat pada sebuah kamar yang tidak cukup besar

KRIEEET

Terdengar suara pintu berwarna putih itu telah dibuka

"kau sudah bangun chagi?" sahut sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah pintu

"ne, eomma" kata seseorang yang kini tengah terbaring lemas di atas kasurnya

"kalau begitu lebih baik kau sarapan dulu dan setelah itu beristirahatlah" kata seseorang yang dipanggil eomma itu sambil mendekati putranya dan mengelus-elus surai milik anaknya. Terlihat jelas raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"eomma jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" namja itu tersenyum lembut menghadap eommanya, ia sedih jika melihat keadaan eommanya seperti ini. Dan selalu dirinya sendiri yang ia salahkan atas kejadian ini. Andai ia baik-baik saja. Andai ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri lebih baik lagi, tentunya ia tidak akan melihat eommanya bersedih seperti ini lagi.

.

.

.

"Jongwoon Hyung" panggil seseorang dengan suara cempreng yang khasnya

Seorang namja yang dipanggil Jongwoon itu menoleh sekilas lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya, tidak ia perdulikan seseorang yang kini tengah berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"Jongwoon hyung!" teriak namja itu lagi yang tak lain adalah Kim Ryeowook 'sahabat' seorang Kim Jongwoon

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, namja yang bernama Ryeowook itu berhenti di hadapan Jongwoon. Ia lalu menarik napas panjang "Hyung, kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"

Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon bingung, "hyung kenapa kau tiba_" bermaksud mengulang pertanyaannya tapi, Jongwoon terlebih dahulu memotong perkataannya.

"ada urusan mendadak di rumah, jadi aku harus segera pulang" kata Jongwoon dengan lembut "kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, Ryeowook-ah. Jadi, siapa yang mengantarkanmu pulang kemarin?" katanya lagi

Ryeowook mencibir dalam hati, 'siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu?' walau sebenarnya ia juga lega karena mendapati hyung kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja. Sempat terlintas di benaknya kalau Jongwoon sedang sakit dan lebih parahnya lagi ia sempat berpikir kalau Jongwoon'nya' itu…

Ia pun menggeleng, tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Jongwoon -_-

"hei, kau melamun Ryeowook-ah?" suara Jongwoon menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunan tidak masuk akalnya. Ia buru-buru menampilkan senyum di wajahnya. Dan segera menarik tangan Jongwoon untuk masuk ke dalam kelas bersama-sama. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya pasrah

"Tadi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemarin apa kau pulang sendirian?" tanya Jongwoon

"Kemarin…eumm" Ryeowook tampak berfikir. "Oh iya, tebak hyung kemarin aku pulang dengan siapa?"

Jongwoon semakin tidak mengerti. Tadi kan ia bertanya pada Ryeowook dengan siapa ia pulang kemarin. Kenapa malah ia disuruh menebak. Ryeowook ada-ada saja, pikir Jongwoon

"mana aku tahu Ryeowook-ah. Aku kan tidak melihatmu pulang kemarin" kata Jongwoon asal

Ryeowook terkikik pelan "kemarin aku pulang dengan Siwon hyung!" jawab Ryeowook sedikit berteriak pelan. Jongwoon hanya menatapnya malas

"Dan dia juga menggenggam tanganku. Ahh betapa bahagianya kemarin" Ryeowook menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sepertinya ia malu. "Dan kemarin dia juga_"

"Hoammm…. Aku ngantuk sekali Ryeowook-ah, bangunkan aku jika sudah ada guru ya?" Jongwoon meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan. Sejurus kemudian Jongwoon pun tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidur.

"ya Hyung! Aku belum selesai cerita…Aishh" gerutu Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, sayang Jongwoon tidak melihatnya

.

.

.

"ani" ucap Jongwoon tegas. Mata obsidiannya menatap lembut seorang namja yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah setelah jam pulang berbunyi

"ayolah hyung…aku janji tidak akan pesan banyak-banyak" ucap Ryeowook sampil mengatupkan kedua tangannya

Jongwoon sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Ryeowook dengan tampang memelas seperti itu. Ia bermaksud baik. Ryeowook sudah terlalu sering mengkonsumsi es krim, ia hanya tidak ingin Ryeowook sakit. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, sudah pasti ia akan dijadikan keset kaki oleh Heechul, hyungnya Ryeowook. Namun rasa bersalahnya kemarin tidak jadi mentraktirnya es krim membuatnya luluh

"hyung…ayolah" rengek Ryeowook manja

"baiklah… tapi kau harus janji pada hyung"

"janji apa hyung?"

"kamu hanya boleh memesan satu cup saja dan setelah itu kita pulang" kata Jongwoon bernada final

"kenapa hanya satu hyung? Bagaimana kalau lima?" jawab Ryeowook tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya

"Ani, kalau begitu ayo kita langsung pulang saja"

"Yahh, hyung jahat" Ryeowook mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. Jongwoon mati-matian menahan gelak tawanya. "Bagaimana kalau tiga?" tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi. Namja manis ini ternyata tidak mudah menyerah juga

"Baiklah dua sudah cukup"

"ya hyung aku kan bilang tiga?" kata Ryeowook tidak terima

"Dua Ryeowook-ah"

"Tiga hyung, jebal" Ryeowook mulai memasang puppy eyes-nya berharap Jongwoon hyung-nya akan luluh

"Baiklah tiga" kata Jongwoon pasrah

Ryeowook melonjak senang, ia pun segera ia menarik tangan hyung-nya itu ke parkiran

"Kajja hyung" Sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar bersemangat kali ini, ck!

.

.

.

Mereka kini telah berada di kedai es krim favorit Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu sedang memilih es krim yang ingin dipesannya. Sedangkan Jongwoon sudah lebih dulu memilih duduk di dekat jendela, spot favoritnya. Ia tidak memesan apa-apa. Hanya menemani Ryeowook-nya disini

Jongwoon menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia pun tidak sadar jika seorang namja manis kini telah duduk di hadapannya

"Hyung" panggil Ryewook yang sama sekali tidak di gubris Jongwoon

"Jongwoon hyung!" panggilnya lagi dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi dan mampu membuat Jongwoon tersadar dari lamunannya

"eh… kau sudah disini Ryeowook-ah" tanya Jongwoon bingung

"ne, aku sudah dari tadi disini hyung tapi kau mengacuhkanku" jawab Ryeowook pura-pura ngambek

"mianhe ne"

"memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan tadi hyung?"

"eh..itu bukan apa-apa kok hehe" jawab Jongwoon nyengir. Ryeowook tampak acuh

Dan sekejap hening. Perlahan-lahan cengiran khas Jongwoon menghilang digantikan kesunyian. Ryeowook kini tengah sibuk dengan hp-nya dan seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri

Sedang Jongwoon sendiri memandangi namja di hadapannya dengan seksama, mulai dari rambutnya berwarna soft brown yang terlihat seperti selembut kapas jika menyentuhnya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih seperti bayi, matanya hazelnya yang selalu bersinar -menurut Jongwoon-, pipi tirusnya yang menggemaskan, dan bibir plum-nya yang terlihat sangat indah. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna!

DRRRTTT DRRTTT DRRTTT

Jongwoon merasakan sesuatu di saku celananya bergetar, segera ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan mencari sumber yang mengganggu lamunannya

Ternyata itu hp Jongwoon, sedikit terlihat raut tegang dari wajahnya saat membaca ID caller di handphone-nya

Lamat-lamat ia berdiri kemudian menjauh sedikit dari tempat semula untuk mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya itu, tentunya minta izin terlebih dahulu terhadap Ryeowook

Ryeowook mengernyit aneh, pasalnya Jongwoon tidak pernah menjauh seperti itu jika ingin menerima telepon. Namun kali ini berbeda. Tapi , entahlah sepertinya Ryeowook tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Toh kini es krim pesanannya sudah datang. _Selamat menikmati_, ucapnya dalam hati

Kembali ke Jongwoon…

Sepertinya ia terlibat percapakan hebat dengan seseorang di ujung telepon sana. Terlihat jelas, sesekali rahang Jongwoon mengeras, kemudian mengendur lagi. Sorot matanya juga kadang-kadang terlihat sayu kemudian menajam. Namun, setelah melihat Ryeowook yang kini sedang melahap es krimnya dengan belepotan, Jongwoon justru ingin sekali tertawa melihat kelakuan namja manis itu, namja'nya'

Setelah beberapa menit, Jongwoon pun kembali ke bangkunya tepat di hadapan Ryeowook. Ia menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Benarkah namja dihadapannya ini sudah SMA? Tapi kenapa kelakuannya masih seperti anak TK? Makan saja masih belepotan. Jongwoon terkikik pelan.

Ryeowook mendongak

"hyung kenapa tertawa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung dengan mulut yang masih belepotan

Namun Jongwoon tidak menjawab, ia malah mengambil sebuah tissue. Dan kemudian mulai mengelap setiap sudut bibir Ryeowook yang di penuhi es krim. Awalnya Ryeowook kaget, namun ia membiarkan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu mengelap bibirnya

Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Ryeowook tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia seakan terhipnotis oleh wajah tampan seorang Kim Jongwoon. Apalagi jarak diantara mereka berdua kini sangat dekat. Entah mengapa Ryeowook merasakan hangat di sekujur tubuhnya, jantungnya seperti dipacu untuk bekerja lebih cepat. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, dan ia belum tahu pasti perasaan apa itu

Jongwon cepat-cepat menarik tangannya yang tadi mengelap sudut bibr Ryeowook. Berada dalam jarak terdekat dengan Ryeowook berbahaya baginya, ia tidak ingin kelepasan, ia tidak ingin Ryeowook tahu perasaannya, selamanya tidak boleh

"sudah bersih" kata Jongwoon pelan

Ryeowook meskipun terlihat sedikit kecewa saat Jongwoon menjauh segera tersadar. Ia menggumam tidak jelas

"kau sudah selesai makan, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Jongwoon tiba-tiba sambil melirik cup es krim yang kini telah kosong di depannya

"ne, hyung" jawab Ryeowook singkat. Suasana canggung benar-benar melingkupi mereka berdua

"baiklah, kajja kita pulang" dan mereka pun segera beranjak dari tempat masing-masing. Pulang

.

.

.

Mereka berdua saat ini telah berada di depan pagar rumah Kim Ryeowook. Tak terasa ternyata langit sudah sangat sore saat mereka pulang tadi "terima kasih hyung. Kau sudah mentraktirku hari ini" kata Ryeowook senang.

"ne"

"hyung, kapan-kapan kau harus mentraktirku lagi ya?" Ryeowook tersenyum senang "Tapi kalau hyung tidak keberatan bolehkan hyung belikan ku juga boneka jerapah edisi terbaru?" tambah Ryeowook lagi, ia sangat senang bermanja-manja kepada Jongwoon hyung-nya. Karena ia tahu, sesulit apapun permintaannya, Jongwoon pasti menurutinya

Jongwoon tersenyum lembut menatap namja mungil di depannya "apapun yang kamu mau akan hyung belikan"

"Yaksok?" Ryeowook mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Jongwoon

"Yaksok" Dan jari kelingking mereka pun saling bertautan. Dan saling berbalas tersenyum

"Yasudah, aku masuk dulu ya hyung" Ryeowook hendak membuka pintu pagarnya tetapi terhenti saat Jongwoon memanggilnya

"Kim Ryeowook" Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati hyungnya itu kini berada di depannya, sangat dekat

"n-ne hyung" jawab Ryeowook gugup

GREPPP

Tiba-tiba Jongwoon memeluk Ryeowook erat, sangat erat. Seakan jika ia melepasnya sedikit saja, ia bisa kehilangan namja di hadapannya ini. Lama mereka berpelukan, menikmati kehangatan yang mereka bagi bersama. Begitu nyaman dan menenangkan

Mata Jongwoon terpejam, berusaha meresapi semua yang ada pada diri namja mungil yang amat sangat dicintainya. Aroma vanilla khas yang merasuk indra penciumannya membuatnya terbuai dan…

"h..hyu..ng?" suara Ryeowook yang sesak menyadarkan Jongwoon dari tindakannya, segera ia melepaskan pelukannya

"mian Ryeowook-ah"

"gwenchana hyung"

Jongwoon menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Ryeowook

Hening

.

.

"hyung, aku masuk ya?"

"ne" jawab Jongwoon sangat lirih, hampir tidak terdengar oleh Ryeowook

"sampai jumpa hyung"

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya

_Ne, selamat tinggal Ryeowook-ah. Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook'ku'_, ucap Jongwoon dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Pertama-tama…MIANHAE…. JEONGMAL MIANHAE readerdeul, FF ini lama bgt updatenya. Jangan marah ya ._.v *cinta damai

Klo mau marah, marahin aja pelajaran dan tugas yg menumpuk, belum lg ujian yg bener2 menguras pikiran. Jadi, mumpung gada kerjaan, ff ini barulah terealisasikan. Ngetiknya juga ngebut, jd mian klo banyak typo krn sy malas bgt buat baca ulang

Kedua, gimana ceritanya? makin gajekah? Sepertinya begitu, pasalnya sy sudah sedikit kehilangan feel ini ff. Kelamaan bertapa di gurun Sahaya (?), tanpa makan dan minum, jadinya ini ff jelek bgt deh. Sumpah sebenarnya sy malu bgt muncul lg di ffn, krn tiba-tiba aja ngilang dan gak update2 ff selama berbulan-bulan… sekali lagi MIANHAE

Ketiga, dan buat yang sudah review dari chapter awal gomawo…. Jeongmal gomawoyo… *bow 90derajat

Miya Miya Rei, cloudsomkyu, dWoonHo, cloudsomnia, mayang clouds, yewook90, Wookiecil, wulandarydesy, yjjj1121, athena137, Anak YeWook, park sansan, Memey Clouds, sycarp, FellySparklee

Jangan kapok review ya?

Oh ya yg nanya2 siapa namja cantik itu. Tenang itu hanya sebagai selingan, termasuk siwon. Jadi, intinya ff ini akan fokus saja ke yewook. ok?

Jadi masih adakah yang mau review FF ini? *pasang puppy eyes-nya Ryeong oppa


End file.
